Usuario discusión:SasukeUchihaChidoriStream
Archivo:9d3c29c3c1e529215afd0f8193da415864260b1c.png Hola, bienvenido(a) a Naruto Latino! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Sasuke-0551.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Angela (Discusión) 16:48 21 feb 2010 Dark Uchiha 03:49 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola SasukeUchihaChidoriStream. He visto que te pasas mucho por esta Wiki y que editas mucho, y la verdad te doy las gracias por ello. Bueno, quisiera ver si pudieras ver este tema cuando tengas tiempo: Adopción del Wiki. Si tienes alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, no dudes en comentarlo en mi discusión. Muchas gracias por tu atención ;D. --Ivan Uchiha 22:29 15 mar 2010 (UTC) GRACIAAS gracias por añadir la imagen de danzo een mi artuculo de la reunion de los kages de nada para eso estoy para seguir contribuyendo a esta gran wikia.no ye preocupes estamos todos para eso James Cullen 21:05 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Pedido Oye podrias hacerme un favor, me he fijado en la wikia de naruto en ingles, y en ella los miembros de Akatsuki en sus tablas aparecen sus anillos, queria ponerle la imagen y el nombre, pero mi compu no esta andando muy bien por eso te lo pido lo harias por mi?. si porque no ?, lo hare Atentamente Leodix 20:15 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Raiton Hola soy Leodix otra vez, en vez de modificar la pagina Raiton, porque no modificas la pagina Rayo, que posee la misma informacion, y mas contenido? Fannart Hola soy nuevo tengo esperiencia en esto de las wikis y note que la wiki de naruto es un DESASTRE por varisos puntos pero solo dire dos por el momentothumb 1:Los fannart son imagenes hechas por los fans de una serie lo que eh notado que en la naruto wiki hay muchos fanart cuando no debia porque estos es para imformar osea que solo pòdemos poner imagenes del manga (no coloreadas) y imagenes del anime 2: todos editan muy seguido y no saven editar por eso es un cochinero :( no tengo nada contra ti solo te estoy diciendo que me ayudes para hacer esta wiki una gran enciclopedia y respetada ok infobos de personaje mira no se como es la cosa porque algunas compus hacen algo y otras no. mira yo tengo una notebook que estoy usando en este momento y una PC normal,en la PC todo esta con codigos (tambien la infobox) y aca en la notebook no.en la notebook puedo copiar las imagenes de la misma wiki y oegarlas en otro lugar de la wiki,mientras en la PC no. mira primero fijate si podees copiar la ficha (pone editar en mi usuario),posa el mouse en los bordes de la ficha (posa nomas) y fijate si te aparece una flecha hacia arriba,abajo y los dos costados: algo asi: i i i i------------------------------------------ i i i si te aparece esa flecha hace clic y pone ctrl y C (los dos a la ves) ,pone cancelar para que no se grabe porque no hiciste nada y despues apreta´pegar o ctrl y V en donde queres que este. si no podes decime y te mando los codigos de la PC. la flecha salio mal pero bueno la flecha tiene que mirar para todos lados pero salio mal el dibujo Infobox Cuando pongas una imagen en una infobox, achica la imagen para que quede 28 x 28 mas o menos y en vez de poner miniatura pon tamaño completo thumb Tutorial Naruto Latino Hola SasukeUchihaChidoriStream, quiero informarte que ya he creado el Tutorial de edición para Naruto Latino. Aquí el enlace: Tutorial. Te aconsejo que lo leas y veas para que aumentes tu conocimiento y calidad en las Wikis. Gracias ;). 03:11 14 abr 2010 (UTC) DESECHA LA EDICION DE SASUKECHISDORISTREM EN ARTICULO SASUKE UCHIHA ya decise laedicion de lo del articulo Sasuke Uchiha James Cullen 21:20 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Imagen Hola Sasuke, queria preguntarte si hiciste tu la imagen que dice "Sasuke" con la fuente de Naruto.que pusiste en la discusion de James, si la hiciste tu me dices donde bajar la fuente. Atentamente The Power of The Uchiha 19:50 4 may 2010 (UTC) 23:13 15 abr 2010 (UTC) 'Firma' thumb 2 e felicito por las imagenes que has puesto en diversos articulos estan muy buenas y la otra cosa muy graciosas las firmas James Cullen 20:17 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ok Ya restaure las paginas,soy nuevo aqui,pero ayudare lo mejor posible,ya que soy administrador de otra wiki tengo muchos trukos para restaurar y recuperar paginas,cualquier cosa en mi discusion.Joacoz o Tardrraise 22:54 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Daisuke69 Atte 03:46 3 may 2010 (UTC) ahhhhh ah mira no sabia.no hay problema si asi vamos sabiendo mas y mas. ja yo pense que a kakashi se habia cansado del nombre y se lo cambio porque viste no daba jaja no yo crei que le cambio el nombre al ver que era mas fuerte de lo que el habia pensado. Hola!! Soy un nuevo admin en Naurto Latino, y quería contarte algo que note. Ví que hiciste el artículo Raikiri, y leí lo que dice ahí. Esa es información interesante, pero es erronea. Raikiri es un sobre nombre del Chidori (debido a que segun Kakashi, el pudo cortar un rayo con esa técnica). Si no me crees, durante la pelea contar Deidara, al ver eso, Deidara la llamo Raikiri; luego Kakashi lo corrigió, diciendo que en realidad se llama Chidori. La verdad lamentaría que perdiera las ediciones por una confusión, pero tengo que hacerlo. En wikipedia tambien dice lo mismo. Lo siento; crearé una redirección a Chidori. Saludos!! Abraham2727 18:31 4 may 2010 (UTC) ::Hola soy Lina (Konan) soy de cali colombia, me fascina ver gente de mi pais por las wikis trabajando duro como siempre,espero llevarme bien contigo y si necesitas algo puedes consultar conmigo al igual que abraham (mi sensei) soy admon de esta wiki y de bleach wiki,bueno adiocitooo!!! --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 19:35 4 may 2010 (UTC) Chat Activen la opcion del chat de la wikia para poder hablar mas fluidamente entre los usuarios y comentar ideas, etc... Archivo:Chat.jpg 20:02 4 may 2010 (UTC) Tipos Avanzados de Chakra Hola la imagen de los tipos avanzados de chakra la sacaste de la Narutopedia no? Yo iba a ponerla hace unas semanas pero vi thumb|250px|Tipos Avanzadosque tanto el Shoton como el Enton no salen bien, por eso queria decirte que la corrijas. 21:34 4 may 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan Aca tienes tu Mangekyo. Llamativo como lo querias XD Archivo:SasukeUchihaChidoriStream_Mangekyo.png 20:38 5 may 2010 (UTC) Organizacion ¡ENHORABUENA! ya eres parte de la organiacion en contra de akatsuki, aqui tienes tu tunica y puedes fabricar tu mascara suerte Atte. "Nosotros" (siempre que aparesca esa firma se refiere a la organizacion) okokokokok OK ok ya la pongo '"NOSOTROS" ' Tu akatsuki Recuerda que yo no lo hize solo lo encontre ok. ve haciendo tu historia en tu Blog y as tu imfobox para que agreges a tu akatsuki ok ¿saves como hacer las imfobox?Archivo:Sasukeakatsuo.jpg ese eres tu, si no te gusta me dices ok Daisuke 22:12 6 may 2010 (UTC) puto te voy a enseñar pero lee con atencion ok *Primero haces click en donde dice plantilla. *depues cuando haces click pones en buscar otra plantilla. y busca la llamada personaje. *despues en personaje agregas toda la imformacion y agregas tu imagen *Daisuke 22:38 6 may 2010 (UTC) Imágen Akatsuki En donde puedo hacer o quien me puede ayudar con la imágen de akatsuki en mi blog de personaje? el de leodix lo use un momento para familiarisarme con la infobox nada más? me ayudas? --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 00:23 7 may 2010 (UTC) Personaje Hey porque no haces una historia sobre tu personaje. ah e imformale a jamescullen que tu tambien eres miembro de los akatsuki, para que te agrege ok ya lei la historia sobre tu personaje y esta muy bien hecha, pero no crees que seria mejor inventar un nombre un ejemplo: Kusanagi Uchiha. ah y porque no pones la imformacion sobre tu personaje en tu blog para que te dejen mensajes y sea mas facil de encontrar, Daisuke 22:36 7 may 2010 (UTC) ok ya te agrgo personaje ey reck dirige la organizacion no es que vos se lo ofreciste respuesta ya te habia agregado y ya me fijo si esta tu imagen RE: Imagen Personaje a bueno no lo habia notado, en el blog de James Cullen no decia nada!: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:James_cullen/Organizacion_en_contra_de_Akatsuki !!!! sera otra entonces :) Mizukujaku 00:36 10 may 2010 (UTC) Anillo sasuke el anillo de madara lo tengo yo,os tenes el de kakuzu Acerca de los Bloqueos Pues mira te pondre explicaciones del porque esto no es motivo de un bloqueo: #Vi las imàgenes y de ellas solo habìa un fanart #Esto es considerado como un fallo de ediciòn, osea que el usuario simplemente no sabe colocar imègenesu #Nadie le ah dado una advertencia o un problema hacerca de sus ediciones por lo que lo mas probable esque no este informado de que sus ediciones esten mal #Esto no se considera vandalismo ni añadir informaciòn o imàgenes basura simplemente es falta de conocimiento. Despuès de lo dicho aùn asi le dire sobre sus ediciones para que sepa sobre sus ediciones no estan del todo bien, y que podrà mejorar.-- 20:47 21 may 2010 (UTC) Pagina web de narutooooo Hola sasuke, soy nuevo y me entrego a mis enseñanzas MI MATER ENASEÑAME GRACIAS LE PIDO MAESTRO ME AYUDE CON LA PAGINA DE NARUTO QUE CREE THX, LA PAGINA: www.es.thenaruto.wikai.com Sasuke Pain - Rinnegan 00:19 25 may 2010 (UTC) pagina de naruto 2 HOLA MI MAESTRO, TE PIDO AYUDA CON MI PAGINA DE NARUTO THX, TE DIGO: 1) ES DE TODO SOBRE NARUTO 2) PUEDES CREAR TU PERSONAJE, Y NO ENTU BLOG, SI NO COMO ARTICULO xdxdxdxdxd 3) AYUDAME CON LAS PLANTILLAS thxSasuke Pain - Rinnegan 12:25 25 may 2010 (UTC) Mision Akatsuki hola Sasuke, me parece que para la captura del NIBI,deberiamos ir a Suna mi aldea y entonces le pido a Gaara que me de info y luego la usamos para esto THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 16:42 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Caza del NIBI Sasuke,aka esta la mision del NIBI: Cuando Reck les dio la mision de capturar al Nibi a Sasuke Ucihiha Stream y a Nagato Yensoi, estos pensaron en envoscarlo en Kumo y entonces parten a la aldea. Cuando llegan se encuentran con Killer bee, pero Sasuke realiza un genjutsu y desmaya a este. Mas tarde encuentran a Raiken y empieza la pelea. Raiken invoca una cola del poder del Nibi y usa el Chidori en contra de los dos Akatsuki, en defensa Sasuke desaroya un nuevo Chidori, el Chidori Expelo que destruye gran parte de la aldea pero ni Sasuke ni Nagato se preocupan. Raiken furioso invoca completamente al Nibi que logra dañar a sus oponentes, Sasuke al ser mas fuerte, logra resistir pero Nagato es obligado a usar el Byakugan para hacer que un arbol le frenase. Raiken se harta y mata a Sasuke, y Nagato usa el Chidori sable y le corta una cola lo que hace que el Nibi desaparezca y entonces Sasuke aparece y cuenta a Nagato que era un remplazo que duro mas tiempo gracias al Mangekyou Sharingan de este. Ambos Akatsuki usan el Chidori y derrotan al Nibi pero Sasuke no esta satisfecho y de no ser por Nagato hubiese destruido Kumo, lo que demuestra que es muy poderoso, entonces Nagato usa su Katana y le parte la pierna a Raiken. Al final se ve que Nagato lleva a Raiken en su espalda mientras habla con Sasuke de su proxima mision. THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 19:43 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Caza del NIBI Bien hecho, tenemos 4pts de miison TODO GRACIAS A TU AYUDA EN LA CAZA DEL NIBI THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 15:25 6 jun 2010 (UTC) oracion esta buena pero soy muy catolico y bueno no me cae muy bien.Pero la idea esta buena =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 14:41 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki faltante No ese lo borre porque pareecia hombre y principalmente porque somos 10 y no 11 akatsukis,siendo 11 yo me quedaria sin pareja ( :( pobre de mi) y estaba emparejado ademas jeje. Ademas se decidio borrar ese ya que en la original akatsuki hay una sola mujer y nos pareceriamo mas ella,pero si se va algun miembro y quiere ingresar una mujer que cumple los requisitos se lo voy a dar... 200px|link=user:James cullen 00:08 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Consulta... Hola ! :D Oyee.. una consultaa.. Tengo la misión de una captura... & viendo las otras capturas... Hay imagenes de los jinchurikis, & eso.. de donde los scaron o los hicieron ustedes ? Podrias ayudarme? :D para haci colocar el articulo porfavor :D Espero tu respeusta Ciielox3 00:31 14 jun 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 nuevo akatsuki Ese akatsuki no contrasta con los nuestros por eso no lo pongo... perdon por lo tarde eque no habia visto tu mensaje,la cosa era que tenia 3 mensajes y se me paso... 200px|link=user:James cullen 02:41 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Hola SasukeChidori. Te informo que tengas más cuidado con las imágenes que subes a la Wiki, ya que muchas de ellas (fan-arts) pueden tener copyright con alguna licencia que no conozcas. Por favor, antes de subir alguna imagen, asegúrate de que sea de Naruto y no algún Fan-art (que dan mla aspecto en artículos y demás páginas). Además, toda imagen que subas, porfavor, asegúrate que tengo un uso, no subas por subir solamente, ya que si no es así me veré en la necesidad de borrarlas. 23:57 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Codigo El codigo es: < b r / > (ero todod juento esque aca tambien se aplicaba y dejaba un espacio jjee) Imágenes Wikis No cargue las imágenes de otros Wikis como:Naruto Wiki Archivo:Itachi_(1).png Archivo:Hinata.png Archivo:ByakuganvsKyuubi.png Archivo:Yamato.png Archivo:Hakkeshoukaiten.png -- Sannse Invitacion Hola soy Fuego_013 te estoy invitando a ti y a varios usuarios para que vean mi propuesta para mejorar una de los articulos de esta pagina web. Por eso me gustaria que vieras la pagina que cree en mi blog ademas me gustaria que comentes para ver si fue de tu agrado y si deberia colocarlo. pregunta que dijiste??? La Novia de Dark Uchiha Hola Dark! podriamos yo y Konan usar la imagen de la novia de Dark????? yo habia pensado en poner que luego de que te fuiste de Konoha para ir a Yuki ella quedo sola y se fue tambien a otra aldea (Taki).Cuando termina la Guerra Ninja y los Bijus quedan libres la aldea logra capturar al biju y lo sellan en su Takikage o en su ninja mas fuerte (como vos quieras).Cuando Reck descubre esto decide ir el mismo por ella,para que no sospecharas y despues no se que hariamos para que Dark no se entere de que es ella en el sellado,pero lo vemos (podria tener un genjutsu o algo). Finalmente,podriamos usarla???? 200px|link=user:James cullen 22:34 4 jul 2010 (UTC) *La imagen esta buena pero me gustaria una que se lo vea mas a naruto,porque eso tambien pasa on la que puse en la diapositiva se ve un naruto pequeñito.Pero la tengo en cuenta en caso de no encontrar Elementos Revisa este foro: Imagenes elementos, kekkei genkai, etc..., que cree para ver si cambio las imagenes o no, lo quiero hacer yo asi que no se me adelanten xD 04:09 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo Aca esta cualquier cosa avisame ;) Archivo:MangekyoDarkUchiha.png 20:57 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Ya no subas imágenes por el momento, ya que estoy borrando algunas innecesarias. Hasta pronto aviso. -- 04:13 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Comañero Dark tu compañero es Danke,no lo pongas todavia en la caza pone que matan a Nagato nomas porque Danke no termina su historia aun... Y saca las imagenes que no queres que borre de la categoria borrar!!!!! 200px|link=user:James cullen 15:02 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Ninja Saga Hey a ti te deja reclutar amigos en ninja saga?? porque a mi no me aparecen ninguno de los amigos para nada 20:02 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Videojuegos Si los articulos de videojuegos cuentan y a esta le faltan muchos de esos!!! 200px|link=user:James cullen 20:03 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Firma http://www.graffiticreator.net/ es la pagina :), por cierto la proxima vez trata de firmar en el recuadro de color xD 04:00 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayuda de Infobox Acabo de ver el comentario que hiciste en mi blog: Ayuda: Infobox, sobre hacer plantillas, la verdad no entendi a que plantillas te refieres xD 05:15 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Ninja Saga Jeje no es para presumir pero queria mostrarte esto jaja, te destrui bastante facil jeje (no se llego a ver el brillo de mi espada :( ) Archivo:Matando_a_Sasuke_jje.png Leodix]] |2= link=User_talk:Leodixlink=User_talk:Leodix }} 03:50 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo y Articulo mira ya bloquee tu pagina de usuario, otra cosita en el manga 503, kurenai,guy y kakashi son advertidos del kyubi, ahi se rebela quien es el padre de kurenai tiene foto y too, posee los mismos ojos de su hija, misteriosos podrias poner la imagen? ya cree la seccion no se si renombrarla "cuarta guerra ninja" o "ataque del kyubi" eso te lo dejo bye--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 20:51 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Proteccion Mira tu pagina de usuario esta protegida contra usuarios nuevos y no registrados,¿mas inteligente que la anterior proteccion no? y solo la puede renombrar los admin ;) 200px|link=user:James cullen 16:49 24 jul 2010 (UTC) hola me gustaria felicitarlos por tener una wiki solo para latinos. yo soy fan de pokemon pero en esa wiki de pokemon, ya me tienen harto los españoles. quisiera que hubiera una wiki latina como la de ustedes. *Hola, dime crees que la categoria "familia gama" sea algo util? creo que no tiene sentido que opinas. ok voy a borrarla, y s ya le dije a rueda que deje de crear cosas inutiles y le deje su sandbox para que edite en ella sin afectar a la wiki110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 03:33 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Caza Dark me podrias ayudar?.Que crees que puedo responder en mi cazza,responder a las palabras de Konan.Ademas quiero que votes en Votacion de las Cazas de Biju la caza de Frend y Leodix. 200px|link=user:James cullen 00:23 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Infobox Vi que en las infobox pones varios enter para separar los debut, etc... es mas facil si pones esto y ademas no queda un espacio Ejemplo la infobox que le pusiste a Magen: Kasegui en cambio con el queda asi y si te fijas en el historial de ese articulo veras que donde puse el br, el texto se puso automaticamente sin tener que estar separado por un gran espacio. pruebalo para mi es mas facil ;) por cierto necesitas una discusion nueva jej 23:15 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Abandono Por que abandonas???? Vas a dejar la wiki :( ????? Esta bien nos vemos... 200px|link=user:James cullen 01:16 11 ago 2010 (UTC) IMAGEN thumb|186px|Porque no colocas esta imagen Sasuke disculpa pero la nueva que colocaste en el articulo de Minato Namikaze no me gusta porque no reconsideras sobre poner la otra imagen ya que se ve mucho mejor. Ademas me da mucha penas que halla abandonado la nueva Akatsuki me hubiera gustado ser tu compañero. Por favor responde este mensaje Facebook Hola Sasuke mi verdadero nombre es Jose Enrique Salazar Maiz pon eso en tu buscador y te va a llevar a mi muro. Por favor intenta no colcar informacion sobre la serie en mi muro. FELIZ CUMPLE! Feliz cumple Dark, que la pases genial, que te diviertas :P y que vuelvas a Nueva Akatsuki 17:56 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Problema Hola Sasuke me estoy dando cuenta que hiciste un articulo que ya existe, lo se porque yo mismo la cree. Por eso necesito que se borre alguna de las 2 por favor avisame para ver que hacemos. Para que sepas el articulo se llama "Arte Sabio: Gran Bola Rasegan" la cual es mi version mienstras que la tuya no tiene los 2 puntos. Ninja Saga Por casualidad, entre al juego Ninja Saga y me encanto Gracias por la recomendacion Como soy novata en esto voy por nivel 3 espero mejorar [[Archivo:1280401496-536.png|200px|link=user:Dulcerueda]] 19:37 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Konoha Esa imagen ha aparecido en el anime o manga??????? Y de donde la sacaste????? 200px|link=user:James cullen 17:54 4 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si,pienso lo mismo,sino Ivan la borrara... *Añadi los mensajes al cuadrado =P Imagenes del articulo Naruto Uzumaki oye un apreguntita, por cual razon borraste las imagenes?? estaban muy bien porque describian los momentos mas imporantes de la vida de naruto..no crees?? att: Shariengan Bestia 10 colas oe man poke le cambiaste la imagen que abia puesto? dime ok (queja) la otra era a color ¿hay otra regla aparte de las imagenes ? informame ;) 854aae6d-672c-4508-84f6-93991fe09c141.03.01 Bestia 10 colas se me olvido poner firma Alvaroitachiqer9 15:13 12 sep 2010 (UTC) 854aae6d-672c-4508-84f6-93991fe09c141.03.01 Bestia 10 colas pero si es igual a la tuya o es por el color?? y porke abrian desecho mi edicion todos? ¬¬" 854aae6d-672c-4508-84f6-93991fe09c141.03.01 Bestia 10 colas okk entiendo U.U" me podrias dar unas clasesillas de la wiki soy nobato . A!! y me podrias ayudar tmbn con los numeros esos q salen abajo cuando escribo algo ? Sasuke Juubi No creo que sasuke tenga ese control todavia le falta mucho :/ Alvaroitachiqer9 18:10 12 sep 2010 (UTC) conflito de edicion por que borraste la pagina que puse no se como vas hacer pero la tienes que poner como estabadavid 20:00 23 sep 2010 (UTC) :Dame un motivo válido para que no te bloquee. Ésto NO ES NORMAL. Si no es convincente, te mando de vacaciones una semanita-- 20:03 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Vale, después le pones la categoría de Borrar. Lo siento mucho, pero te lo has ganado. Felicidades, te vas una semana-- 20:05 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ::*yo te hablo como a mi me parezca oiste y deja de borrar articiulos de los demas la envidia mata oistedavid 16:12 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Naruto fanon wiki THX por tu ayuda, me pasarias la direccion que no me la acuerdo. 200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 21:24 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Saludos desde COLOMBIA!!! Hola compadre de sangre colombiana, hasta ahora solo conozco a dos personas colombianas en esta wiki tu y Kenpachi025, me da gusto econtrar gente colombiana aqui, que tal si nos comunicamos por el facebook mi nombre es Andres Felipe Lastra Cespedes, al igual que tu soy un Barranquillero, pero actualmente estoy viviendo en Cali, no estoy seguro pero tal vez nosotros ya nos conocemos o tal vez no, respondeme cuando puedas y dime si Nos comunicamos por el face, me gustaria saber tu nombre real. Desgraciadamente aqui en Cali, no hay la misma comida que en B/quilla, me hace mucha falta la Arepa de Huevo (aunque mi mama a veces me la hace), especialmente extraño el Centro Comercial Buenavista y también extraño la Caribañola. SAYOONARA NOS VEMOS LLAVE!!! Andres Rinnegan 22:16 7 feb 2011 (UTC)